


Wanna touch my drill?

by hailgun



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailgun/pseuds/hailgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamina likes Simon a bit too much. Is it really just an innocent feeling? And what does Simon think about it? Or Yoko? Or Rossiu? ... wait, Rossiu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna touch my drill?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at writing romance stories.  
> Abandoned project. English is not my first language, so please forgive my poor grasp of syntax.

"Aaaah, Simon.  
Simon is young. Very young. And incredibly innocent. Young, innocent, naive, cute. Yup, he is all that, no one could deny it. All that and more - he is courageous, loyal and strong, though he might not be fully aware of that yet. He is a great friend and companion. Dependable, trustworthy, compassionate. And he has a great ass.  
Uhh, wait. Scartch the last one..."

Kamina was lying on grass, chilling out. The last few days were loaded with battles and even he needed a bit of rest. He didn't even notice when he started thinking of Simon. Well, as a matter of fact, he was thinking of Simon quite often these days. One might say that even too often.  
"Hey, he is like a younger brother to me, it's normal that I think about him a lot." Kamina was trying really hard to convince himself it was absolutely OK to think of Simon in his free time, and there was nothing wrong in focusing on certain body parts.  
"I care for him, because he is my brother, nothing else... yeah right, who am I kidding."

Simon was more than just a cute little bro. Much more. Kamina loved to spend time with him, loved to have him close, to feel his breath, his soft skin, to smell his hair... just thinking about that gave him a boner.

Was he supposed to get a boner when thinking about his younger brother?

He didn't think so. So, this was sort of a problem. How was he supposed to behave in front of Simon, when all he could think about was undressing him and ravishing his naked body?  
Needless to say, the whole situation caused a major confusion for Kamina, so in order to sort out his feelings he started to spend every free moment he had alone. He really needed to sort this shit out before we went completely insane.

However, his constant absence didn't go unnoticed.

"Kamina-san, Kamina-san! Are you here, Kamina-san?"

"Oh great. That's exactly what I need right now" thought Kamina, and then he tired to yell as casually and carefree as he could. "Yeah, I'm here, Rossiu, I'm here. What's up?"  
Rossiu run up the small hill on which Kamina was lying, breathing hard.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Kamina-san. Your sudden disappearance made us all worry. Again. There are still plenty of beastman wandering around. Especially Yoko-san..."  
"Ah, her. She needs to chill more. I'm not a baby, you know. I can take care of myself, even without Gurren."  
 Now there was a time for his perfect _who the hell do you think I am?!?_ smile, but he just couldn't force himself to do it. Normally it would be Simon coming for him...

"Hey Rossiu, where's Simon?"  
The question was casual, but Rossiu's reaction was not. It was unusual even for him. He suddenly started blushing. Then he started stuttering. No coherent answer came.  
 "Well, you know... Simon-san... he is... er... well, he is... I don't know! I have to go!" he shouted suddenly and run away, not even looking back.

"Huh?" Kamina said to himself, confused. "What's up with him? I never knew talking about Simon made him so uncomfortable. Unless... could it be that... he and Simon? Nah, impossible. Who knows about Rossiu, but Simon? Nah. Definitely not Simon."

Kamina was sure that nothing could be going on between Rossiu and Simon. His Simon. Simon was way too young for things like that. Or was he? Hey, no longer than 10 minutes ago he thought about groping him himself! But that was just an innocent fantasy, he didn't really consider doing anything like that. Or did he? No, he definitely didn't. Simon was not only too young, but he also was his brother, for god's sake! But he was also so damn sexy...

But Rossiu's sudden out-of-character reaction was not normal either, and he's be a fool to blame it all on stress. He'd have to investigate. Carefully. Subtly.  
As carefully and subtly as he could manage.

"It will be a disaster." Kamina thought, before getting up and dragging his ass back to camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously uplodaded on fanfiction.net.


End file.
